Jo Winchester
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: HAHAHA! I will let you figure out whether or not I am talking about Jo Harvelle. Slightly AU, after Sam comes back from Hell.


Joanna Mary Ellen Winchester stared out the window. She sat in a gray room, and rain poured outside. The hot Alabama sun blocked out that day, which she was thankful for because the building had no sign proclaiming the building was known as Lost Souls Home for Children had burnt out over a year before. She had spent the last 15 years in the home and would mist likely spend the next 3 there as well. She pushed her unruly black hair out of her eyes and waited for something to happen. She hated it when people said she was weird. She hated it even more when people said she was a devil worshipper. She got up and looked in the mirror. Something had been taped to it. She looked closer and realized that it was some sort of spell. She read it under her breathe. Everything went black.

X

Dean Winchester sighed heavily. He was thinking about the blue eyed angel who had disappeared after Sam jumped into the pit. Castiel had said he would be back, but never did. He stared at the open road in front of him. He was somewhere in Indiana, but he had no idea where. Lisa believed he was on a company trip, and he was going to let her think that.  
Sam had met up with the Cambells and was meeting him soon. A thump in the backseat caused him to jump and pull over. A girl about 15 years old laid on her side. She had crazy black hair that reminded him of Cas. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Team Winchester' with a pentagram. He raised an eyebrow at this. What made him think of Cas the most, was the trenchcoat she wore over the outfit and a backwards blue tie. He smiled sadly and started the car. He would stop at the next motel and wait for her to wake up.

X

Joanna woke up in a dark motel room. She looked around and her eyes landed on a figure on the couch. It was a man and he had his back to her. She got up slowly and walked towards the door. "Don't even think about it," the man said. She turned to see him looking at her. He got up and walked towards her. "Now, who are you, and how did you end up in my car?" he asked. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes when he flipped on the lights. She opened them to see the man had green eyes that were surprisingly like her own. He took a step back and waited for her answer.

"Joanna, Jo, Mary Ellen Winchester," she told him. He took another step back. His face looking fairly horrified. "I am not sure how I ended up in your car, and I want to go back to the children's home!" Dean looked at her again. This time with pity mixing with his features.

"Who are your parents?" Dean asked. She shrugged. "Do you know a John Winchester?" he wanted to know who exactly she was. Obviously, it was possible he had a sister.

"I don't know. I was brought to the children's home by a man when I was a baby. All he told the staff was my name, birthday, and that he couldn't tell my father I existed, " she told him.

"What did the man look like?" Dean asked. Jo took a picture out of her pocket and unfolded it. It showed a man with bright blue eyes and black hair, holding a baby. The man was smiling, but what caught Dean's eye, was that the man was wearing a trenchcoat and backwards blue tie. Dean looked at the picture and then Jo.

"All he left was the picture, this coat and tie, and me," Jo said. Her voice cracked and she looked at Dean. "Why didn't he want me? Why did he tell them my father was a universe away?" She looked down and Dean hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and broke down.

"What if I told you I know this man?" Dean said softly. Jo sat up and looked at him. Her face was streaked with red and her lower lip quivered.

"You do?" she sounded hopeful. Dean nodded and laid her down on the bed. She curled up in a ball and sat there. "What's his name? I never got your name either?" Dean smirked and looked at her.

"His name is Castiel. My name is Dean Winchester," he told her softly. She bolted up. Her eyes wide and slightly crazy.

"Winchester? Do you think we might be related?" she asked. He shrugged. "It would be cool to have a family." Dean got up and walked towards the middle of the room. Jo stared at him and he smiled.

"You want to meet him? Castiel?" Jo nodded and Dean looked around. "Cas, get your ass down here, you son of a bitch!" Jo stared at him and waited for something to happen. She looked around and saw a man appear. The same man from her photo, wearing a trench and tie. A man with the same crazy hair.

"Dean, what is it you require?" Castiel said. Jo was taken aback by his gruff voice. He surveyed the room. His eyes stopping on Jo. "Joanna? You two were never suppose to meet," he said surprised.

"Why is that, Cas? Why would you hide her? Who were you seeing other than me?" Dean's voice cracked on the last question and Castiel looked at the floor. "Cas, please," Dean looked at the man. Cas looked at him and walked over to Jo.

"Why?" The simple question that Jo uttered almost brought Cas to his knees. He wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I couldn't do it. Dean, I couldn't tell you about her. You were trying to stop the apocalypse, I had no other choice. Jo, you were so innocent, and I didn't want to ruin that. If I had kept you, my family would've taken you or killed you. I didn't want you to grow up like your father. So I took you to the other universe, to 1998," Cas tried to explain. "I named you, after your grandmother and family friends. All who died trying to help people. Dean, I wasn't seeing anyone else. She's yours." Dean and Jo stared at him, and then looked at each other.

X

Jo and Dean continued their stareoff. Dean noted the green in her eyes that was so similar to his. She had Cas's constant sex hair and the same look he got when confused. His next thoughts were how to explain her to Sam. Sure, Cas had left her in 1998 so she was only half his age. It would just be awkward if his daughter was only 19 years younger than him, however it had been like that with Ben. Of course, his thoughts were interrupted when Sam arrived.

He looked no different than he had when he left. He stopped short when he saw Jo. He still remained without his soul for the moment. He smirked slowly. "Wow, Dean. A threesome? Didn't know you were into 15 year olds," he laughed.

"Actually, no. She's your niece, " Dean told him.


End file.
